This application requests support for four pre-doctoral and five post- doctoral trainees to learn principles and practice of research of pediatric pulmonology and cystic fibrosis. It is our goal to train the next generation of top-flight pediatric pulmonary researchers. This program has been in existence for 20 years and has produced many of the leaders of pediatric pulmonology and cystic fibrosis now in academia. Its success continues. Our four pre-doctoral fellows supported on this grant in the last 10 years who have completed their training, three are in academic Assistant Professor positions. Of the 16 physician- scientists graduated by this program in the last 10 years, 13 are in academic medicine and 5 have had federal funding. One-third of PhD post- doctoral fellows graduated in the last 10 years are in academic positions, and all but one remain active in research. We now propose a program that places the supervised research experience at the heart of the program, with supervision from faculty committees and oversight from an Executive Committee and outside reviewers, in addition to the primary attention of the mentor. The training faculty of potential mentors numbers 26, most experienced, 19 of whom have federal funding, which totals over $8 million/year. All trainees must complete a course in Lung Biology and Pathobiology, which is given in a three-year cycle, as well as attend one Journal Club, a weekly Research Seminar, and a course in the Responsible Conduct of Research. In addition, M.D. trainees must take a course in statistics and attend a weekly clinical conferences. Pre-doctoral trainees must meet the requirements of the respective graduate programs in which they are enrolled and pass both a qualifying examination at the outset and the defense of a thesis at the conclusion of training. Most trainees receive 4-5 years of research training in our program, not all of it supported by this grant. Most prepare a grant application under supervision, and most prepare papers, abstracts and presentations for publication and delivery at national meetings. These academic survival skills, combined with the research skills they acquire, should prepare our trainees for academic and other positions in biomedicine tomorrow.